The Supremacy War
by captain-random64
Summary: Earth has been invaded. Every alien the Doctor has ever faced has invaded Earth to wage war against one another. The Triblan Pyramid is what they fight for and this war shall destroy not only the Earth but perhaps the whole universe. Can the Doctor stop them? And who will he meet along the way? And more importantly what is the creature stirring in the darkness?
1. Chapter 1

Planet earth. What a beautiful place. Clear blue skies, a burning sun, and, of course, the human race. Such a small species in the 21st century. One day, they will expand and grow to every corner of the universe, but right now, they're tiny. They're monsters, but they're tiny.

Some of these tiny people live in a place called Addle Hill. A street filled with brick houses, with roofs tinted with a pale pink. The pavement of the road is still glossy from the rain that fell yesterday. The street is also quiet, an occasional car engine will sound, but apart from that, nothing. Well…there was another noise. It was a new noise to this sleepy little street, something never heard before. Stomping. Heavy stomping, with a mix of steal slamming on concrete. There are multiple sounds of stomping all in unison, one never out of place.

Then the humans saw them. The tiny people witness the steal men coming towards them. The stomping grows louder and louder as the metal soldiers grew closer and closer. Some people in the street run into their homes, some try and run from the soldiers, desperate to get away. But, there is no where to run. They are everywhere.

"Began emergency upgrading," spoke one metal man. He is identical to the others, except with black instead of silver bars on its head. "All humans shall be taken for upgrading whether hostile or passive. The war for the Triblan Pyramid has begun."

The humans cry through the streets, doing everything in their power to get away. Some are grabbed by the metal men, their lives held in steal fingertips. Some beg for mercy. Little did they know that you can't reason with a Cyberman. Their voices ring through the street. The cold, electronic, and emotionless voice.

An old woman runs through the streets, before colliding into a dark skinned man in a hooded nylon jacket.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the light blonde haired woman apologized. "I didn't mean to hit you, I was just in a bit of a rush with the..."

"Cybermen," The dark skinned man finishes for her. "They're called Cybermen."

"So... you've met them before?" the blonde asks.

"Yeah, and judging by the emergency upgrading, I assume they're in a problem. They're desperate for upgrades," the male says. "We need someone like the Doctor with this."

"The Doctor?" the woman questions, shocked. "You know the Doctor?"

"Yeah... Why, do you?"

"Of course! I used to travel with him!" the blonde smiles. "I'm Jo Grant, by the way."

"Mickey," the dark skinned man replies. "Mickey Smith."

"Oh, it's lovely to meet you," Jo Grant says, shaking his hand.

"You too, but do you not think we should be getting on?" Mickey asks.

"Oh…Of course."

The two run from the street, escaping the Cybermen's attack, whilst everyone else is taken away to the place known to some as Canary Wharf. To others, it's known as the remains of Torchwood One.

Inside the large building, the Cyber troops gather. Some bring in humans ready for upgrading. The black handled Cyber-leader stomps towards its higher authority, the Cyber-lord. The Cyber-lord's face plate is a dark black along with its handles. Its brain is shown clearly, making some of their prisoners feel sick.

"Cyber-leader 1, report!" The Cyber-lord commands.

"The Torchwood One building has successfully been converted into Cyber upgrading centre," The cyber-leader replies. "All nearby humans have been taken into custody, ready for upgrading."

The Cyber-lord looks blankly at the leader. If it was capable of emotions, you could bet it would be smiling.

* * *

On the other side of the world, in the city of New York, is the Unified Intelligence Task Force headquarters.

"Thanks for filling in for us, Martha," a red haired women smiles. "It were such a shame when I heard you've gone into freelance with your boyfriend. What was he called again? Rickey?"

"Mickey," Martha corrects, brushing a strand of dark hair out of her brown eyes. "And we're married now, actually. So, what did you need me to do again, Amanda?"

"Our solar cams were shut down. We just need you to reactivate them," Amanda informs her.

"You called me into New York just to switch on a space camera?" Martha huffs, annoyed.

"Well, Malcolm Taylor was supposed to do it for us but he's ill... Plus, some of us missed you," Amanda laughs, to which Martha smirks as she turns on the computer.

She begins to log onto the files and types in her security codes and passwords. Just as she presses enter, the building shakes. It's like an earthquake has hit the tower. Martha, along with all her former colleagues, fall to the floor. Martha is one of the first to get back on her feet, looking around to see if everyone's okay.

"What the hell was that?" Martha exclaims, rubbing her head. "Is everyone alright? Is anyone hurt?"

A siren sounds in the room and Martha looks around. The large screen in the centre of the room switches on.

"General Statten, General Statten!" a young unit solider cries. "General Statten, are you there?"

The 40-year-old General Statten answers the boys cries, "Private Wilson, what's happened?"

"There's these things, sir. Aliens, sir. They've invaded the headquarters and they're slaughtering the citizens outside," Private Wilson pants. "You need to get out, sir, they're..."

He is cut off by his own scream. A red laser hits him before he collapses to the ground. His killer walks over to his now dead body, showing himself to the people watching. The humanoid figure smiles with his thin lips on his large bulbous head.

"Sontaran," Martha whispers.

"Miss Smith, you are familiar with these alien?" General Statten questions.

"Yes sir. They were the creatures in charge of the Atmos attack in 2009," Martha explains.

"And what do you suggest we do Miss Smith?" General Statten asks.

Martha pauses for a second before uttering, "Retreat."

Everyone looks at General Statten, waiting for his answer. "Well... you heard her! Retreat!"

The workers of unit all run toward any exit they can think of, whilst the soldiers stay to fight.

"General!" Martha calls. "We need the Doctor! If the Sontarans have taken over this headquarters, perhaps they've taken over other unit stations!"

"Can you get hold of the Doctor?" General Statten asks sarcastically.

"Actually, I can," Martha smirks, holding up her super phone the Doctor gave her when she wished to call her mother during her travels.

"Well then," General Statten decides, "you are to be protected under all costs. Private Russel!"

A young female soldier, with blonde hair in a pixie cut, walks forward, saluting. "Sir!"

"Private Russell, you are to protect Miss Smith with your life. Under no circumstances is she allowed to be injured, not until the Doctor has been reached and is brought to Earth," General Statten commands.

Private Russell nods before grabbing Martha and dragging her out of the building. General Statten grabs his gun and aims it at the door, waiting for the Sontarans to enter. The doors burst open with a loud _BANG,_ knocking many of the unit soldiers off their feet. The Sontarans enter, firing their lasers at the soldiers. The soldiers retaliate, shooting their bullets back at the creatures. Many of the workers who hadn't yet got away were also killed, including Amanda. She died screaming when a laser hit her directly in her heart.

"SHOOT TO KILL!" General Statten shouts, firing as many bullets as he can before the Sontaran, that had removed his helmet, shoots a laser at him. The general dies instantly.

The battle lasts mere seconds before all the soldiers are dead. The Sontarans declare themselves victorious.

"SONTAR-HA!" they cheer. "SONTAR-HA!"

"General Stask," the unmasked Sontaran speaks through his communicator, "the takeover of the Unified Intelligence Task Force was a success, we are in control."

"Good work, Commander Stealm. Now you and your soldiers protect the base," General Stask commands, safely up in the Sontaran battle ship. He crosses over to the window of the ship and looks down on the Earth. "The war begins."

* * *

Lady Christina de Souza observes the world from the sky. After the Doctor helped her escape being arrested by giving her a flying bus, she hasn't known what to do. She just waits for another adventure to happen, an adventure like the one she had at Easter 2010. The Doctor just happened to appear and they allied with fly-headed aliens to fight against a swarm of massive metal stingrays. So far though, nothing like that has happened.

She continues to fly in her bus when she passes a flying aircraft she recognizes as the Valiant. She decides it would be best to leave, because the Valiant is owned by Unit (she likes to call them the glorified police). She begins to turn the bus wheel, when she hears someone shout.

"LOOK!" yells a solider.

"Great," Christina says to herself. "The Unified Unintelligent Ass Force is going to arrest me."

But then she notices that they weren't talking about her. A bronze object zooms past her bus and lands on the valiant. It looks around at the air craft with its single blue eye. Soon it is joined by another and another and then another, similar to the bronze one except larger and a dark red. These robot like aliens fly around the Valiant, screaming their battle cry.

"EXTERMINATE!" one of the aliens shout. "EXTERMINATE ALL UNIT SOLDIERS! EXTERMINATE!"

Blue laser beams shoot out of the creatures blaster, hitting the Unit soldiers near the entrance of the Valiant. Bronze, red and blue Daleks exterminate all the soldiers. Soon, they are joined by a single white Dalek.

Christina looks on, when she notices a red Dalek turn to look at her.

"EXTERMINATE!" it cries. The window to the bus bursts apart upon being hit by the Daleks laser. She screams, grabbing the wheel to the bus and flying towards the ground, escaping the air attack.

"YOU WILL ALL BE EXTERMINATED!" the Daleks scream.

"HELP!" a young female worker of the Valiant cries over the intercom. "THERE ARE DALEKS ON BOARD THE VALIANT! CODE RED! I REPEAT CODE..." Her sentence is cut short when a blue laser hits her. Her skeleton glows a neon blue for a short second before she collapses to the ground. The Daleks enter the heart of the Valiant victorious, the white Supreme Dalek at the centre.

"DALEKS ARE VICTORIOUS, THE VALIANT IS OURS!" it cries.

"ATTENTION, DALEK MOTHERSHIP ENTERING SOLAR SYSTEM!" the blue Strategist Dalek informs.

"OPEN VISUAL LINK, I SHALL SPEAK TO OUR EMPEROR!" the Supreme orders.

A screen appears in the room, sending a direct link to the Dalek mothership. Inside the ship is the Emperor of the Daleks. The mutant sits inside a transparent cylinder below a large blue dome, complete with lights and an eye stalk.

"REPORT!" the Dalek Emperor commands.

"VALIANT UNDER DALEK CONTROL, TOMORROW WE BEGIN THE ATTACK!" the Supreme reports.

"THE WAR HAS BEGUN. WE SHALL PREPARE!" the Emperor bellows in his deep and dark voice.

"PREPARE!" all the Daleks repeat. "PREPARE!"

* * *

Martha sits in a large motorboat with Private Russell rummaging through her backpack.

"So, what's your real name then?" Martha asks.

"Ma'am?" Private Russell questions.

"Well, the world is being invaded by a race of brutal potatoes, so I thought now would be the best time to get to know each other," Martha jokes, to which Private Russell rolls her eyes.

"Sheridan," she eventually answers.

"Lovely name. Now, where are you taking me?"

"Unit headquarters in Australia, Ma'am . It's based underwater at the bottom of the Sydney harbour, there's no way the Sontarans could get down there," Sheridan tells her. "Once we get there, you'll safely be able to reach the Doctor. I'm just making contact with the base now."

Sheridan switches on a small television on the boat. A unit general stands in front of the screen.

"General Faulkner," Sheridan says, "is everything ready down there?"

"Yes Private Russell," General Faulkner replies in a strong Australian accent. "There is no way the Sontarans will get down here. We're eagerly awaiting the arrival of Miss Jones"

"Mrs. Smith, actually," Martha corrects.

"Sir?" A young soldier taps the general on the shoulder, "There's this woman here for you."

The general turns around to see a woman, aged around 40. She has long, flowing brown hair, wide brown eyes, a pale face and puckered lips.

"Who are you?" General Faulkner asks.

"My name is Rosanna Calvierri," she answers.

"How the hell did you get on this base? It's deep under Sydney Harbour!" General Faulkner questions, filled with shock.

"Well... I swam here of course!" Rosanna answers.

"But, how?"

The base shakes abruptly. Soldiers and workers grab onto the nearest thing, hoping not to fall. Items, such as alien artifacts, fall and shatter on the floor. Suddenly, 5 fish-like creatures storm into the base. They have a humanoid upper body, with a large green fish head. They have the legs and lower body of a lobster. Rosanna opens her mouth to reveal a large set of fangs, which she licks before grabbing onto a soldier and sinking her fangs into his neck.

The Saturnyn begin to drink the liquid from all the soldiers and General Faulkner, with Martha and Sheridan watching. Sheridan pauses, gob smacked, before Martha's phone rings, waking her up from the trance.

"Hello?" Martha answers. "Mickey! Thank God it's you! Listen there's been a- _What?_ No, Sontaran attack. What do you mean a Cyber attack? Just how many aliens are invading this planet?"

The screen goes static before a Japanese Unit worker appears. She pants uncontrollably.

"Hello, is anyone there? Hello?" the Japanese soldier cries.

"This is Private Russell speaking. Who is this?" Sheridan asks.

"Private Souma," the soldier replies. "We need help! A Sycorax ship has landed in the Roppongi Hills. They're murdering citizens and tourists! Please, we need help! It's a bloodbath!"

The screen goes static before a man in a black suit is on the screen.

"This is Michael Craig in 10 Downing Street. A ship has landed in the River Thames, we are recognizing it as a Raxacoricofallapatorian spacecraft. We need help from Unit, the British branch of Unit has been taken over by a species known as the Zygons. Please, we desperately need help!"

Once again, the screen goes static. In seconds, a girl is on the screen.

"Please, we need help! My name is Saison Marguerite, PA of the President of France. The Elysee Palace has been taken over by these... things! They're alien!"

In the distance, people are screaming. The workers of the French government are running around when one individual booms in a deep voice.

"We are the ice warriors! You will kneel before us or be executed!"

Once again it goes static. The screen then switches to a middle aged man.

"This is Doctor Allan. Please, to anyone who is listening, we are under attack. There's these creatures, these big alien creatures and their heads, they're like rhinos."

"BO KO FO SO NO MO RO GO!" a Judoon shouts in the background.

"Oh my God!" Martha gasps. "This world! Every species ever is in this world!"

And so the tiny people hid in their homes whilst alien species all over the universe entered the planet and slaughtered millions.

But there was one question people asked. Where is the Doctor?

* * *

**Ok, so I hope you liked it. Obviously a lot of the Doctors enemies and previous companions will be returning so which alien or companion would you like to see return? Tell me in the reviews! Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss Smith, we have got to keep moving!" Private Russel screams at Martha.

"But it doesn't make sense!" Martha shouts back.

"That doesn't matter! We have got to go! I've got reports of over 50 alien species invading this planet!" Private Russel argues.

"50!" gasps Martha, who cannot believe her ears.

"60, 70, 90, I don't know!" Private Russel replies.

"But why are they all here?" Martha questions, pulling out her phone.

"Attempting to contact the doctor?" asks Private Russel.

"No," Martha replies, almost angrily. "My husband, actually."

She presses the phone to her ear and waits, before sighing and throwing the device back into her pocket.

Once both Martha and Private Russel make their journey to land, they abandon the boat. They had discovered the waters were plagued with Saturnyn, and thought they would be safer not traveling on the water. They were currently walking through a large jungle. Martha considers this good, as there is sun and plenty of vegetation. At first, though, she was slightly worried about the animals. However, then remembered the planet had been invaded by multiple species, and animal were the least of their worries. The large trees could also provide excellent camouflage from any flying visitors.

"Where are we going?" Martha asks.

"Britain. I have a plane awating us," replies Sheridan.

"But aliens have invaded there as well! Mickey told me there's Cybermen!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Britain, Jo Grant and Mickey Smith camp out in a small flat. Jo has only just woken up, and is drying her hair from a shower.

"Not exactly warm water, but when metal monsters invade you can't be picky," she smiles.

"It's not just Cybermen. Martha tells me there's Sontarans in New York as well!"

"Sontarans?" Jo questions.

"Big talking potatoes with guns" Mickey explains.

A massive bang! is heard from outside, alerting Jo and Mickey, who cautiously walk to the window. They slowly pull apart a window curtain, trying to see which alien spacecraft has just landed.

"I didn't know aliens could use the number 200 bus as spaceships!" Jo wonders aloud.

"They can't," Mickey answers.

"Are You Kidding Me?" a female voice screams from the bus. A young woman staggers out of the 200 waving her black hair and batting her blue eyes. Mickey and Jo, immediately intrigued, run outside the house.

"Who the hell are you?" Mickey asks, completely shocked.

"I am Lady Christina de Souza. I'm part of the British aristocracy, and I do not tolerate people asking me 'who the hell I am'. I demand an apology!"

"Sorry" Mickey utters awkwardly.

"Apology accepted. I was just driving, when I crashed here," pants Christina.

"Crashed into what?" Jo murmurs. "There's nothing in front of it."

"I crashed down from the sky," Christina explains, as if it's something everyone should know.

Mickey marvels at the broken down bus, exclaiming at how she has a number 200 bus that can fly.

"It was working fine until I was attacked by the multi-colour flying pepper pots. One of them must have shot something. Times like this I could use the Doctor."

"The Doctor!" Jo smiles. "You know him as well? This is amazing! It's like a big reunion of people you've never met!"

"EXTERMINATE!"

The three turn to see a bronze Dalek aiming towards them.

"The pepper pots!" Christina shouts, as blue laser shoot at them. "Run!"

The trio turns to run as the Dalek goes after them. Mickey has to help Jo a mile in though, when she starts clutching her chest. A large flash bangs in front of the three, and a figure, holding something similar to a large gun, yells out to the trio.

"Duck!" the figure shouts. They do as they're told, ducking as a large white laser emits from his gun and explodes the Dalek into pieces. After getting over their initial shock, the smoke from the blown up Dalek disappears into the air and they look at who their hero is. They see a young, strapping man holding his particle gun in a large waistcoat. He runs a hand through his brown hair, whilst blinking his blue eyes and flashing a smile with his oh so perfect teeth.

"Oh, not you again!" groans Mickey.

"Mick, Mick, Mickey!" Jack Harkness laughs, remembering how much he hates that. "How's freelance going?"

"Great, until every alien in the world decided to have a death picnic on earth!" Mickey jokes.

"Well that's karma for stealing one of Torchwood's best employees," Jack smirks. "Speaking of which, where is Martha?"

"She was helping out with unit just before Sontarans attacked. That's who we're trying to find now."

"Well it'd be…" Jack begins, before a large green ray is shot at him, missing him by an inch. They turn to see a large, imposing reptilian creature pointing its hand at them, where it cleverly hides a wrist blaster.

"You are humans!" the ice warrior declares. "You have information on this planet useful to the ice warriors. Prepare to be taken for questioning."

A red laser shoots out of nowhere, hitting and disintegrating the ice warrior. Three Judoon storm into the street and are soon joined by other aliens. Cries of "EXTERMINATE!" and "Delete!" are heard. People who haven't yet abandoned their homes leave their place of residence, crying and screaming whilst other houses are blown to pieces.

Jack, Mickey, Jo and Christina take this as their chance to run away, whilst the battle on the street continues.

* * *

Inside the remains of Torchwood, some of the Cybermen begin the emergency upgrading process. Humans, one by one, are lined up to enter the chambers, ready for conversion. Two women, one young and one old, stand rigid and still.

"Melanie!" The older one cries slightly. "Wh-what are these things?"

"I don't know, Bridgette," Melanie replies. "They must need us for something though."

A siren blasts itself throughout the building, catching the Cybermen's attention. The Cyber-lord stomps to the Cyber-leader and his troops.

"Cyber-leader report!" The Cyber-lord demands.

"Unknown spacecraft entered solar system. This spacecraft has not been registered or identified," the Cyber-leader replies.

"What is your conclusion on this?" the Cyber-lord asks.

"The ship must belong to an unidentified enemy."

"Cybermen will investigate. Prepare an attack squad to leave for the spacecraft!" The Cyber-lord commands.

"I obey!"

* * *

Inside the Valiant, which is currently controlled by Daleks, the Supreme Dalek, and a few strategists, contact the Emperor.

"ALERT, ALERT. UNKNOWN BATTLE SHIP ENTERING SOLAR SYSTEM!" the Supreme warns the Emperor. "SHIP IS UNIDENTIFIED."

"DALEKS SHALL PREPARE AN ATTACK SQUAD TO DESTROY SHIP!" a strategist suggests.

"PATIENCE!" the Emperor bellows. "INVESTIGATE THE SHIP FIRST. CHECK FOR ANY WEAPONRY!"

"WE OBEY!" the Daleks chant.

* * *

Private Russel runs through a dark and silent street, Martha slowly catching up with her. The street is almost deserted, a few soldiers slowly patrolling the houses. Occasionally, Martha will see a pair of eyes look through the curtains, before quickly hiding again. Very much like a mouse.

"Here," Private Russel huffs, shoving Martha in front of house number 11. The door's blue paint is chipped slightly, and the door handle is now a dirty, muddy brown, instead of its usual bronze colour. "It's a refugee street, and currently the only place I know where I can keep you safe!"

Martha slowly enters the house, and to her surprise, is met by people the second she steps in. Three children and a father sit on the stairs of the house. One of the children, a small girl aged probably seven or eight, is bruised badly. Martha concludes it must be from being trampled from either an alien army or from frightened humans. She lay curled up, with a small puddle of dried blood on the side of her head. It coats a bit of her milky tea hair. She stays silent, except for the occasional bloody cough. Her makeover of horror is completed with two black eyes and a cut lip.

Immediately concerned, Martha rushes to her and kneels by her side. Her father immediately intervenes, but once Martha announces that she's a doctor, he steps back.

"Is there any medical supplies?" Martha asks, to which the father shakes his head. "Nothing, not even ice? Or a steak? A frozen bag of peas, at least?"

"Where are we supposed to get those from?" the father asks, surprised.

"Well she needs to go to the hospital," Martha declares.

"What hospital? All of them have either been destroyed or are being inhabited by those things! At least, according to what the soldiers are saying.," the father whispers sadly.

Martha sighs before marching to the bathroom to get a cloth. She gets rid of the dried blood off the girl, then turns to the father.

"How many people are here?" demands Martha.

"About 5 families. There's us, the Clarkes, the Spierces, the Matthews, the Tomsons, and the-" he is cut off.

"LOOK MICHELLE, WHEN WE FIRST GOT HERE WE AGREED THAT ME AND MY FAMILY WILL BE IN HERE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT THEN YOU CAN GO AHEAD AND GO AND GET DISINTEGRATED BY THE MARTIANS FOR ALL I CARE!" a large female voice shouts from the lounge.

Martha curiously walks towards the lounge door and opens it. There, she sees a pale red head and her family.

"Donna?" Martha asks. "Is that you?"

Donna turns around and looks Martha up and down. "How do you know who I am?" she asks. "And who the hell are you?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. The first couple of chapters are mostly about introducing characters but trust me the story will progress soon, please review it means the world to me.**


End file.
